There is demand among the general public for a bag that can be carried in a variety of different positions, such as a shoulder bag over one shoulder and on the back as a backpack. Depending on a person's activity, destination or the things that they are carrying, the person may want to have a variety of different bags for each of those situations. However, if the person's activity, destination or load change while they are away from home, they are unlikely to have a more appropriate bag with them to accommodate the new activity, destination or load. For example, if a person is away from home and are carrying only a few things, they may prefer to have a shoulder bag. However, if they receive gifts or buy things and the weight of their load increases, they may prefer to carry the bag on both shoulders as a backpack. Thus, a bag which is adjustable and can adapt to a variety of different positions would be convenient.
The present invention provides a bag that is designed to enable the user to carry the bag in a variety of different manners, including as a shoulder bag and as a backpack.